falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Niveau
Les Niveaux représentent une compétence générale dans le système S.P.E.C.I.A.L. du personnage. C'est une mesure de l'expérience et des capacités. Le niveau est déterminé par le nombre de points d'expérience obtenus par le joueur durant son aventure. Augmentation de niveau À chaque passage de niveau, le joueur peut modifier ses compétences ainsi que ses statistiques primaires (dans Fallout 4). Ils peuvent également obtenir des aptitudes spéciales. De plus, le joueur devient plus fort et meilleur à chaque niveau obtenu. Niveau maximum Le niveau maximum varie d'un jeu à l'autre : * Fallout '': 21 * ''Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics, et Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel '': 99 * ''Fallout 3 '': 20 (30 avec l'extension Broken Steel) * ''Fallout: New Vegas '': 30–50 (chacune des 4 extensions augmente le niveau maximum de 5) * ''Fallout 4 ne possède pas de niveau maximum, cependant le jeu crash en passant les niveaux 65 et 535 * Fallout 76 ne possède pas de niveau maximum; cependant les points SPECIAL additionnels cessent d'être reçus après le niveau 50, plaçant le plafond du nombre total de points SPECIAL du joueur à 56. Fallout et Fallout 2 ''Fallout Tactics'' ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' ''Fallout 3'' Notes * The experience points required to climb from level n'' to level ''n+1 can be calculated from the following expression: :::: 50 + 150 n * The level cap is raised to 30 in the Broken Steel add-on. Bugs * There may be a glitch that will not let you keep your perks after level 30. * Levels 20-29 will all register as Last, Best Hope of Humanity for a good Karma player character in the Pip-Boy Stats screen. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Your character must also not have the Logan's Loophole trait, as this caps your level at 30. Notes * A new perk can be selected after every 2 levels gained. *The level 29 neutral karma title "Gray Stranger" is a reference to the Gray Fox, a character in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion who, when not wearing his mask, was often called "The Stranger." * The experience points required for level n'' can be calculated from the following expression: :::: 25(3\cdot n + 2)(n - 1) . * The level cap is raised by 5 after starting every add-on, up to a maximum of 50. One is given the choice to take a trait that lets the player character stay at 30 in ''Old World Blues. * An earlier patch prior to the 3rd add-on had allowed some player characters to obtain level 50 prior to the final add-on. This does not result in any glitches or such, but does put one's experience bar to max when the final add-on is installed, if level 50 has already been reached. ''Fallout 4'' * When the Sole Survivor levels up, they can choose to either increase one of the seven S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats or rank up one of the seventy perks available. * Fallout 4 doesn't have an actual level cap, but the hard limit is 65,535 (Hex number FFFF)65535 (number). Trying to level past this point by any means will crash the game due to the value overflowing back to zero. * Reaching level 272 will allow the player character to acquire all perks and 10 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (11 if bobbleheads are taken with 10 of a stat). This level is 286 if both Far Harbor and Nuka-World are installed. The number of points to earn in level n'' in order to progress to the next are: :::: \Delta\mathrm{XP}_n=75\cdot(n-1)+200\,. Simplified: :::: \Delta\mathrm{XP}_n=75n+125\,. The XP thresholds for level ''n are thus: :::: XP_n=37.5\cdot n^2+87.5\cdot n-124\,. ''Fallout 76'' * At level 5, player characters can be killed in PvP. * After level 50, player characters will continue to level in order to redistribute S.P.E.C.I.A.L. attributes one point per level, but cannot gain any additional points, staying with the total of 56 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. points. Notes * Many NPCs scale to the player character level when a cell is entered for the first time and will most likely remain at that level when they respawn. de:Stufe en:Level es:Nivel pl:Poziom ru:Уровень персонажа uk:Рівень персонажа Catégorie:Expérience